El rescate
by Cyrana Ann
Summary: La música suena y la gente baila, ignorando el peligro que se acerca... ¿yo? yo solo existo para, él, para asegurarme de que viva al menos un día más. Tatsuha x Ryuichi


**EL RESCATE**

Para Ashley Vulpix.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La música, el murmullo de las conversaciones y el ajetreo de los sirvientes evidenciaban que la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Un joven alto y vestido de negro observaba con gesto de desaprobación las risas de los comensales, mientras esperaba la entrada triunfal del anfitrión de la fiesta.

Al parecer, los rumores de un ataque sorpresa no habían llegado a los invitados, o a nadie le preocupaba la posibilidad de morir antes del fin de la fiesta.

Por doceava vez desde su llegada, Tatsuha recorrió con los ojos el salón y contó mentalmente los segundos que le llevarían llegar hasta la puerta. Uno, dos... ¿medio minuto quizás? Aún así había que tomar en cuenta que entre el caos de la gente desesperada por huir, la salida podría llevarle más tiempo.

Después de todo, tal vez su hermano estaba en lo cierto, tal vez debería haberse marchado ya, antes de que todo comenzara.

La súbita ovación llamó su atención y alzó la mirada. Finalmente había llegado, la razón por la que todas esas personas, incluyéndolo, se habían reunido.

Ryuichi sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de señalarles a los músicos que continuaran la música. Sin dejar de saludar, sus ojos comenzaron la búsqueda de su más reciente adquisición como amante. No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues un par de fuertes brazos le sujetaron por detrás sin tardanza.

Tatsuha sacudió la cabeza antes de suspirar. Desde donde estaba, el centro del salón, una salida rápida sería más complicada.

"Renjiro!" La voz de Ryuichi hizo al joven de cabello negro cerrar los ojos por un instante, embriagándose de su risa mientras que se imaginaba que era dirigida a él y no a ese otro hombre que había llegado primero a la vida del cantante.

.o.o.o.

Un par de horas, y un par de copas de vino después de su llegada, la fiesta seguía llena de energía. Un par de mujeres se le habían acercado desde entonces, insinuándole que deseaban un baile o, las más atrevidas, un recorrido por los corredores vacíos hasta alguna habitación; sin embargo, él solo tenía ojos para la maravillosa figura de aquel hombre llamado Ryuichi.

Era ya casi la una de la mañana. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Tatsuha podía sentir sus músculos tensándose más y más, sabiendo que faltaba poco para el ataque, y aunque deseaba de todo corazón que este no ocurriera, sabía que la información que le había pasado Sakano era cierta.

No por primera vez, el joven se preguntó a si mismo si realmente valía la pena estar ahí, en un esfuerzo de salvar la vida de un hombre con quien nunca había cruzado palabra, esfuerzo que quizás sería vano y que podía costarle la vida a él también.

Ryuichi pasó a su lado en ese instante, murmurando alguna canción suya que Tatsuha no alcanzó a reconocer. Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, más el solo sonido de su voz hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. El vació en su estomago al sentir su presencia cerca, la manera en que sentía que enrojecía, nada de eso podía negarse. Si, a pesar de la desaprobación de cuantos lo conocían, este era su lugar, este era el momento para el que había vivido toda su vida.

En ese momento, el estruendor del un primer disparo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Los cristales de los grandes ventanales se hicieron añicos ante el fuego enemigo, mientras las personas corrían y gritaban despavoridas bajo la filosa lluvia transparente. Un disparo más le hizo comprender al joven que no eran solo hombres a pie, sino que venían con tanques, probablemente tres o cuatro por el sonido proveniente del elegante jardín.

Tras ponerse de pie, Tatsuha miró frenético a su alrededor buscando al cantante. De nada habría servido arriesgar su vida si perdía a Ryuichi entre el gentío que se dispersaba en todas direcciones. En alguna parte, las velas que adornaban las mesas habían comenzado un incendio al caer al elegante suelo alfombrado y el humo y el polvo se combinaban para crear una cortina impenetrable. Tatsuha resistió el impuso de entrar en pánico mientras la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, corriendo en círculos y chocando unos contra otros en su frenética búsqueda por una vía de escape.

Finalmente, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, localizó a su ídolo de toda la vida en medio de la gente. Los gritos a su alrededor opacaron el suyo al tratar de advertir a Ryuichi de un tercer disparo que hizo añicos una de las fastuosas columnas y arrojó pedazos de concreto en todas direcciones. Tatsuha sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en el instante en que uno de los pedazos golpeó al cantante en la espalda.

Más disparos y las voces de algunos soldados hicieron que regresara a la realidad. Ya no había más tiempo que perder, en cuestión de minutos el lugar estaría atestado de soldados cuya única misión era capturar a algunos hombres poderosos. El resto de ellos era _desechable_.

Atravesar el mar de gente que los separaba no fue fácil, pero pronto estaba ahí, a su lado. La adrenalina que corría por sus venas le impidió detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello y antes de darse cuenta ya había sujetado al cantante por un brazo y lo ayudaba a pararse.

"¿Renjiro¿Donde...?"

Tatsuha sacudió la cabeza como única respuesta. Había visto al otro hombre salir corriendo tras el segundo disparo, pero ese no era el momento para preocuparse por ello. Ryuichi miró a su alrededor intentando buscar una salida y se sorprendió al ver al joven de cabello negro mirando atentamente el techo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Tatsuha giró rápidamente a su derecha y, sin soltarle el brazo, se dirigió con rapidez al fondo del salón.

El pánico se reflejaba en los ojos del cantante, más la confusión del lugar, los gritos y el dolor de su espalda le impidieron decir nada. Al llegar a la pared, Tatsuha tiró con fuerza de una de las pinturas hasta arrancarla y descubrir lo que parecía la palanca de un mecanismo que, tras tirar de ella, reveló una puerta secreta a unos pasos de donde estaban. Ryuichi miró con asombro la entrada antes de sentir el tirón en su brazo que le hizo avanzar de nuevo.

La oscuridad y el repentino silencio al cerrarse la puerta secreta finalmente le hicieron reaccionar.

"¿Quien eres¿Qué está pasando¿Cómo supiste de este... este lugar¿Qué... qué...?"

Cada pregunta salía de sus labios más atropellada que la anterior, el shock del ataque era demasiado fuerte para dejarle pensar con claridad. ¿Y si aquel joven era uno de los hombres que estaban atacando a solo unos metros?

"No importa ahora, debemos salir de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde"

Tatsuha utilizó su encendedor para observar el camino, tratando de recordar el camino. Derecha, derecha, cuatro entradas derecho, escaleras y cruzar bajo el río. Con algo de suerte llegarían allá antes de que los soldados encontraran la entrada secreta.

"Vamos, por-" el tirón en su ropa le hizo voltear hacia el cantante. Durante un momento, cruzó por su mente el tomarlo ahí mismo, en ese instante, pero los gritos y los disparos a unos metros de ellos hicieron que se contuviera. "Mi nombre es Tatsuha. Los soldados de Tamashine vinieron a arrestar a los políticos rebeldes".

Ryuichi lo miró sorprendido antes de sacudir la cabeza. _¿Y los demás? _Parecían preguntar sus ojos, así que el joven sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Pero no podemos dejarlos¡Debemos ayudarlos!" Ryuchi se dio la vuelta, pero los fuertes brazos de Tatsuha lo sujetaron antes de que llegara a la entrada.

"Si abres esa puerta los dos estamos muertos. Lo único que queda es salir de aquí con vida y avisarle a los demás de los rebeldes. Si es necesario te llevaré arrastrando... no voy a perder mi vida en este lugar".

Durante un momento Ryuichi lo observó, buscando respuestas a preguntas que sus labios no podían empezar a formular, antes de asentir. Dirigió una última mirada a la entrada antes de comenzar a correr lejos de aquellas personas que, sabía con certeza, no volvería a ver jamás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

continuará...

No, a pesar de las apariencias, no andaba muerta ni de parranda XD Esta idea no me dejaba en paz, así que mis fics en inglés tuvieron que esperar. En fin, espero que les haya agradado


End file.
